


Can you feel the silence? (I can't take it anymore)

by InkThief



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkThief/pseuds/InkThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence. It’s all Bellamy heard anymore and it wasn’t the good kind. Bellamy decides to go after Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you feel the silence? (I can't take it anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Silence" by Bastille
> 
> I was just feeling real angsty so I wrote about how much Bellamy missed Clarke after she left at the end of Season 2, and his decision to go after her. It's not much but it's been awhile since I've written anything so I decided to get back into it with something small.

_Silence_. It’s all Bellamy heard anymore and it wasn’t the good kind. It was the kind that wrapped its fingers around his head and his heart and filtered everything through a fog. It was constantly making him lose focus. There were periods of time where he’d be in the middle of doing something and someone would call his name only to find that he’d been staring off into space, his body frozen in this inescapable silence. He could feel it around him, pressing into him from all sides, filling him through his mouth, his nose, his ears.

Bellamy knew it was because of Clarke. Ever since she left, there was this silent space inside of him where her voice used to be--where she used to be. All Bellamy had left was the memory of her voice, and that wasn’t enough. It would never be enough to fill the silence within him.

He wondered if anyone else felt it. Sometimes he’d be talking to Octavia or Raven or Monty or even Jasper, and Bellamy swore he could see it in their eyes, _this silence_. Maybe he was imagining it, or maybe he was going crazy, but Bellamy couldn’t take it. Whatever this was, he couldn’t stand to just sit in it and drown. The silence was drowning him.

He needed to find Clarke. He needed for her to come back and fill the silence. So maybe it was for selfish reasons, but Bellamy decided he was going after Clarke. Maybe it was all for himself, maybe it was all for her, maybe it was for all of them--all of them with this silence inside of them.

Either way, he had to do it. And when he told his friends he was leaving to go after her, they didn’t stop him, didn’t try to convince him not to go, didn’t say one word in protest. They were just silent. They all knew he had to go after her. Clarke. So he went to fill the silence.


End file.
